A seat apparatus mounted to a vehicle will be explained hereinafter as an example. Conventionally, seat apparatuses are known which include a seat cushion on which an operator is seated, a seatback for supporting a back of the operator, and a drive device changing a position of the seat cushion and the seatback between a seating position and a storage position. Known seat apparatuses of this type are disclosed in JP2004-106640A and JP2004-249964A.
Further, a known seat apparatus is disclosed in JP2001-322461A, which can change a state of the seat apparatus among a forward seating state, a flat state, a rearward seating state, and a storage state. According to the seat apparatus disclosed in JP2001-322461A, a seatback can be used as a table by inclining the seatback forward. Moreover, a known seat apparatus is disclosed in H10-287160A, a front seat and a backseat of which function as a table by inclining a seatback of the front seat rearward in a condition where a seatback of the backseat is inclined forward so that the seatback of the backseat is overlapped with a seat cushion of the backseat.
According to the disclosed seat apparatuses, if the seatback inclines forward in a condition where the operator is seated on the seat cushion, the operator may be applied with an excessive load because of a pressure of the seatback. In particular with the seat apparatus having a table function, because the seatback inclines forward so that the seatback comes in a substantial horizontal state to overlap with the seat cushion, the operator seated on the seat cushion may be applied with the excessive load because of the pressure of the seatback.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and provides a seat apparatus, which prevents an application of an excessive load from a seatback relative to an operator seated on a seat cushion.